


fire in the taco bell

by dytabytes



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Electrical Stimulation, Electricity, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Yuletide, Yuletide 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: Stuck in a teeny, freezing car during a stakeout, there are only so many ways to pass the time.





	fire in the taco bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> I hope that this fic tickles your fancy, Ryuutchi! This fandom is full of nostalgia for me, and I had a lot of fun writing it!

It’s a frigid January night in Shinjuku, and the GetBackers have a job for once. They’ve been hired to retrieve a young woman’s treasured family heirloom, and after some investigating, they’ve figured out that the most promising lead is her ex-husband. He’s a sneaky guy, so they haven’t been able to find out where he’s hidden the stolen item, but they’re working on it. 

Currently, they're staking out his house, in the hopes that maybe they’ll pick up some clues if they can just manage to watch him for long enough. Ban says it’s a good idea, and Ginji doesn’t really have any better plans to offer, so now they’re on hour four of being stuck out in the Subaru, waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

“Hey, Ban-chan,” Ginji whispers.

Ban grunts around the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

“What is it?”

“I’m cold.” Ginji aims his best puppy eyes at his partner. “Could we turn on the heat?”

“Ginji, if this guy realizes that we’re here, we blow this whole job. I’m not even lighting my cigarettes, in case the smoke gives us away.”

“But…. just for a little bit? Please?” Ginji leans into Ban’s side, shivering when his cold skin meets Ban’s warm shoulder. “Ban-chan, I’m gonna freeze to death!”

“No.” 

“But why?”

Ban starts listing off reasons on his fingers. 

“One: Firing up a car engine is loud, and we’re specifically trying not to get noticed. Two: Turning on the heat uses gas, which costs money and, if you haven’t noticed, that’s in short supply for us. Three…” Ban pokes Ginji in the chest to emphasize his point. “You’re pissing me off.”

“What?” Ginji blinks, cocking his head in confusion. “But I haven’t been doing anything!”

Ban frowns, glowering at Ginji over the tops of his sunglasses. 

“Who’s the one who kept humming stupid commercial jingles, even after I told him to shut up?”

“Um…”

“And who’s the one who kept jiggling his leg until it shook the whole goddamn car?”

“But Ban-chan, I was bored and cold, and at least the fidgeting kind of solved both of those problems!” Ginji sighs heavily, feeling just as cranky as Ban sounds. “What else am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know! Fucking use body heat?” Ban throws his hands up in the air. The gesture isn’t quite as dramatic as he intends in the cramped quarters of the car, but it gets his point across. 

“Fine! But you’re the only one who has a hot body here!” Filled with newfound determination, Ginji crawls over the console, worming his way into Ban’s lap.

“No- what! Stop that!” Ban flails, but in these close quarters, it’s not hard for Ginji to obstinately cling on. He wraps his arms around Ban’s chest and tucks his cold nose into the crook of his shoulder, saying, “You said body heat is the solution! So I’m gonna get body heat!”

“Get your _own_ body heat! Don’t steal mine!” Ban shoves at Ginji’s head, leaning away so far that his head bumps against the window.

“Too late! I’m not leaving until I’m warmer!” Ginji slides his fingers under the hem of Ban’s shirt, spreading them across the warmth of his back, even as the other man yelps.

“Ugh, I thought you were full of electricity, not icicles.” Ban squirms underneath Ginji, trying and failing to flinch away from the cold. He knocks his knee against the underside of the steering wheel and curses. 

Suddenly playful now that he’s warming up, Ginji chirps, “Hey, I thought we were trying to be quiet?” 

“Oh fuck you.” Ban groans and slumps underneath Ginji, giving up on his struggle. “I hate this.”

“Well… it feels like one part of you likes it?” Ginji shifts his weight in Ban’s lap, having noticed the insistent prod of something against his rear. He noses at Ban’s ear, teasing, “Unless that’s the gearshift…?”

“It’s not.” Ban sniffs and looks away, still annoyed by Ginji’s antics, but he doesn’t push Ginji away. Ginji takes that as an invitation to continue and catches Ban’s earlobe between his teeth.

“I just came up with a great idea to make more body heat _and_ keep me from being bored, Ban-chan!” 

His breath whispers over Ban’s neck, the barest dribble of voltage crackling between his lips and the stud in Ban’s ear as he pulls back. Ban startles, but his voice has roughened with arousal as he growls, “Watch what you’re doing with your lightning, you goddamn electric eel.”

“I’ll be careful!” Ginji lets static tickle over his palms as he pushes his hands farther up Ban’s shirt. “If it's just this much, though, doesn't it feel good?”

Ban replies by grasping Ginji’s chin with one broad hand, grip firm, but careful. Ginji lets him tilt his head downwards, humming with delight when Ban brings their lips together. He opens to Ban’s probing tongue, chasing it with his own. 

Electricity loops over and around his knuckles as Ginji's hands wander up Ban's chest. When he gets to Ban's nipples, he rolls the soft nubs between his fingers. Impulsively, he lets a spark pop bright between them. Ban moans into Ginji's mouth, biting down on his lip almost to blood. 

“Not too much?” Ginji asks, and means “Do you want more?”. He doesn't want to push too far, but he’s always eager to use his power for pleasure, instead of destruction.

“Not bad,” Ban says, lips brushing against Ginji's mouth before he licks his way back in, which is as close to a “yes, please” as Ginji is going to get.

Gleeful, Ginji thumbs Ban’s nipples again. They're dark, stiffened peaks now, and Ban shudders when Ginji toys with them. Ginji takes a moment, both to strengthen his control as much as to raise anticipation, then lets his lightning arc again, chaining short pulsing bursts once, twice, three times until Ban nudges at his shoulders.

“Okay. Okay, enough of that,” Ban pushes Ginji's arms down, probably too sensitive for more. “Your turn.”

Ginji feels Ban’s thumbs slide just under the loose waistband of his cargo shorts, then pause, a silent request for consent. He covers Ban’s hands with his own and helps him finish the job of pushing pants and underwear down so that his cock can spring free. He regrets the decision when the cold air hits his heated skin, pulling away to gasp.

“Cold! It’s really cold, Ban-chan!”

“Then get closer,” Ban mutters, pulling Ginji’s hips in until his cock is trapped tight between them.

“Oh!” Ginji’s eyes flutter shut as he ruts against the hard lines of Ban’s abs, smearing slick across his skin as fluid oozes from his cock.

“Warmer now?” 

He can hear the smirk in Ban’s voice, but can’t think clearly enough to do more than stutter, “Yeah. ‘S good.” as his hands come down to tangle in the spikes of Ban’s hair. 

“Wanna come like this? Or together?”

Ginji’s eyes fly open. “Of course, together!” He gropes blindly at the crotch of Ban’s pants, eager and completely ineffective. 

“Not like that, dumbass.” Ban shoves Ginji’s hands away. “Some of us wear belts like actual human beings.”

Ginji pouts, but perks back up when Ban works his buckle open and pulls his cock out. Ginji starts to reach for it, then halts and bites his lip.

“On or off?”

He lets a trickle of lightning flourish over his fingers, watching Ban carefully. The other man looks away, a red blush burning on his cheekbones as he says, “Whatever you want.”

“Mm, okay.” Ginji knows his partner well enough to tell that Ban doesn't want to admit it, but he wants what Ginji is offering. 

He lets the lightest current trickle over his palm as he takes a hold of their erections, squeezing them together. He knows that he’s never felt electricity the same way as other people do, but he likes to imagine that the warm, tingling feeling that spreads over his cock is similar to what Ban is feeling. 

“Good?”

“Yeah.” Ban’s voice is rough and low with arousal. He pushes Ginji's bangs out of his eyes, lips curling into a faint not-quite-a-smile. “Keep going.”

Ginji tries an experimental pump, shivering at the hot slide of Ban's cock against his own. He starts moving his hand and his hips, trying to find the rhythm that feels best. It’s a halting effort, but then Ban starts thrusting as well, and things click into place. 

The storm that Ginji keeps in his heart starts to slip its leash a little, crackling over Ginji’s skin and lighting his eyes from within. 

“Don’t you dare shoot me with full voltage,” Ban hisses. “If you do, I’m never letting you touch me again.”

“I’m keeping it controlled!” The once-cold air is scorching hot now. Ginji can feel sweat beading on his brow, trickling down between his shoulder blades. “I- I’ll keep it in! Promise!”

“Only the lightning.” Ban kisses his way down Ginji’s jaw, dropping words between presses of lips to skin. “The rest is fine to let out. I _want_ you to let it out.”

Sparks crackle over Ginji’s temples like some sort of ethereal crown as Ban’s mouth works its way to his neck, lips grazing over his pulse.

“I’m really close. Ban, I’m gonna-”

Ban’s teeth close down, and the sharp, sweet sting of the bite tips Ginji over the edge. A high, breathy whine escapes from his throat as he shoots over Ban’s stomach. 

A small, distant part of him reminds him to keep his fingers clenched, even as his orgasm rolls through his body. Good thing, too, because it’s only moments later that Ban grunts and comes as well, fucking Ginji’s fist with quick, brutal thrusts. 

“That was great.” Ginji sighs, slumping back in contentment, only to screech in horror when he smacks the Subaru’s horn and it honks a long, loud complaint.

“Ginji! You dumbass!” Ban bops Ginji square on the crown of his head, immediately enraged. “We were supposed to be covert!”

“I’m sorry!” Ginji sobs, curling into Ban's chest with his hands over his head. “I didn’t mean to!”

“Ugh, fuck it.” Ban grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Subtlety obviously isn’t our thing. We’ll just break into his house tomorrow when he’s at work.”

“Okay, Ban-chan.” Ginji rests his head on Ban’s shoulder and closes his eyes, sleepy in his afterglow. “You’re so smart. I'm glad you're my partner.”

Ban's arm settles around his waist even as he mutters, “Whatever. You're not bad either.”, and Ginji smiles, because he knows that means “I'm glad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta REDACTED for their help with editing, and to all of my friends for putting up with my screaming as I bled it out onto the page!
> 
> Also, the title is an [Electric Six](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2a4gyJsY0mc) reference. I will not apologize, not ever.


End file.
